


Сапфировый полумесяц

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Может, история закончилась хорошо, просто нам не всё показали?





	1. Точка зрения

\- Китти, скажи честно – я что, свихнулся? – Уолтер смотрел на неё с искренним недоумением. Это выглядело бы забавно, не будь его лицо таким осунувшимся. – Зачем я поехал сюда? Зачем потащил сюда  _ тебя _ ? – Он правда не понимал. Вернее, не помнил.

Китти не знала, что ответить. Она сама недавно едва не свихнулась, причём дважды. Сначала, когда решила, что Уолтер мёртв, и в полутрансе побрела прочь из палатки; потом, когда Уоддингтон сказал, что похороны, конечно, проведут со всеми возможными почестями, но неплохо бы для начала дождаться, когда доктор умрёт, а то закапывать человека живьём как-то неблагопристойно. Это была неуместная шутка, порождённая скорее нервами, чем остроумием.

Следующие несколько часов Китти не подпускали к мужу, над ним колдовал его ассистент – китайский медик, и сестра милосердия. А Китти, будто во сне, расхаживала по лагерю, то пытаясь кому-нибудь помочь, то стараясь никому не мешать. Поприсутствовала на похоронах одного из помощников Ю, вместе с самим полковником и Уоддингтоном. Её приводила в отчаянный ужас одна лишь мысль о том, что вот так же она могла стоять и смотреть, как хоронят Уолтера.

Больше суток Уолтер почти не подавал признаков жизни, но что-то в нём упорно за эту жизнь боролось. Потом он метался в бреду – пониженная температура сменилась жаром, видимо, измождённый холерой организм подхватил ещё какую-то заразу. Через несколько дней лихорадка утихла, и вскоре Китти уверили, что угроза жизни миновала.

Ага, только насчёт памяти ничего не говорили. А память, как выяснилось, выкинула фокус, избавившись от событий последних четырёх-пяти месяцев. И с точки зрения Уолтера, уснул он в своей комнате в Шанхае, а проснулся в непонятной палатке под стоны других больных, окружённый не самыми приятными ароматами, и увидел плачущую – как потом оказалось, от счастья - жену.

Что она должна была делать? Рассказать всю правду? «Дорогой, я тебе изменила, но не переживай, мы уже помирились, просто ты не помнишь; кстати, я беременна, и не совсем уверена, что от тебя»? У неё не хватило духу. Тем более, новость о будущем ребёнке привела Уолтера в восторг, придала сил, заставила глаза сиять. До этого-то бедняга был напрочь растерян.

Сегодня его наконец-то перебазировали домой. Он по-прежнему был слаб, но уже мог передвигаться по комнатам. Осмотрев обстановку, бактериолог глубоко задумался. Из объяснений Китти выходило, что он, узнав об эпидемии в Мэй-Тан-Фу, о смерти местного врача и о сотнях несчастных больных, не сумел остаться в стороне и вызвался ехать добровольцем. Допустим. Но как он позволил Китти поехать с ним? В рассадник холеры! В глушь, в деревенскую хижину с минимумом удобств. Иного объяснения, кроме как временное помутнение рассудка, Уолтер не видел. Пока.

\- Ты хотел помочь людям, - уклончиво ответила Китти. – И помог. Эпидемия пошла на спад после того, как в город стала поступать чистая вода.

\- Да, мне рассказывали, - растерянно кивнул Уолтер, добредший до своей спальни и практически с изумлением разглядывающий знакомые мелочи – несколько книг на полке, запихнутый под стул чемодан, кисточку для бритья возле импровизированной раковины – посреди дико непривычной обстановки. – Но это так странно. – Он опёрся ладонью на спинку кровати.

\- Тебе надо отдохнуть.

\- Я неделю только и делал, что отдыхал.

\- Зато до этого месяцами работал, не жалея себя.

Уолтер не переставал удивляться своей самоотверженности, о которой ему рассказывали все подряд.

День догорал вместе с закатом за окном, и, наверное, впрямь стоило подумать об отдыхе. Бактериолог смутился, когда после ужина Китти спросила, помочь ли ему переодеться. Скомканно поблагодарил и отказался.

\- Что ж… - Она неуклюже пожала плечами, сложила опущенные ладони лодочкой. – Тогда доброй ночи.

\- Доброй ночи.

Китти ушла, оставив Уолтера медленно переодеваться и гадать, как изменились их отношения за последние месяцы. Очевидно, не в худшую сторону – такой вывод доктор сделал по женской расчёске у зеркала, паре босоножек в углу и обнаружившимся в шкафу шёлковому халату, платью и чулкам. Похоже, Китти здесь очень часто ночевала. Интересно, если он сейчас пойдёт в её комнату, найдёт ли там что-то из своих вещей? Мысль показалась соблазнительной, но Уолтер ей не поддался, поскольку не знал, как Китти воспримет такой визит. Вряд ли будет против, хотя понятно, что он ещё не в том состоянии, чтобы ждать от него любовных подвигов. Что-то во всём этом настораживало, что-то зудело в мозгу, но не желало вспоминаться.

Ночью разыгралась настоящая южная гроза, щедрая на гром и молнии. Ветер завывал, бился в окна и стены, дождь нещадно хлестал, и проснувшаяся – да, в общем, толком и не засыпавшая – Китти прислушивалась к стихии, свернувшись калачиком. После очередного, особенно мощного раската и вспышки отбросила одеяло и поднялась. Тихо выскользнула из своей спальни и ещё тише, без стука, проскользнула в спальню Уолтера. Он тоже не спал.

\- Можно к тебе? – спросила она, остановившись через два-три шага после порога.

Уолтер ответил не сразу и не так уверенно, как самому бы хотелось.

\- Разумеется. – Он передвинулся из центра кровати к краю, освобождая место для жены.

Ступая неслышно, будто крадучись, Китти дошла до постели и легла. Как истинный джентльмен, Уолтер предложил ей одеяло, под которое она охотно юркнула. Затем обняла мужа одной рукой, прижалась к нему, прикрыв глаза. Почувствовала, что Уолтеру не по себе.

Раньше он стеснялся своего тела (Китти пришлось приложить усилия - не сказать, что неприятные, - чтобы избавить его от этого пустого, необоснованного комплекса), и теперь это стеснение вернулось, усугублённое истощением после холеры. Уолтер и прежде полнотой не отличался, сейчас же был страшно, действительно страшно худ, хотя дела уже обстояли гораздо лучше, чем на пике болезни и в первые дни после.

Китти легонько поцеловала Уолтера чуть ниже уха, на секунду-другую приникла виском к его щеке.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я счастлива, что ты жив.

Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем:

\- Спасибо. – Посмотрел на жену (что было не особенно результативно из-за ночного мрака), погладил её по волосам. – Не понимаю, как мог подвергнуть тебя такой опасности.

\- Это сейчас совсем неважно.

Сверкнула очередная молния, и на миг Уолтер смог по-настоящему разглядеть лицо Китти. В её глазах было столько тепла, что он почувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.

И Китти была счастлива. Увы, долго это счастье не продлилось.

Через пару дней она заметила, что Уолтер стал неприятно задумчив, насторожен, и поняла, что он начинает вспоминать. Китти надеялась, что вспомнит он всё разом, а не только начало истории. Но как бы не так, сработал закон подлости.

Однажды утром, когда они начали готовиться к возвращению в Шанхай (эпидемия стремительно снижала обороты, местные медики справлялись, и доктору Фэйну здесь больше нечего было делать), Китти, наклонившись за какой-то вещью, случайно глянула на зеркало, в котором отражался Уолтер. Он смотрел на неё с таким жгучим отвращением, что она едва не вскрикнула. Быстро обернулась, в глубине души надеясь, что он уберёт этот взгляд, хотя бы ради приличия притворится, что всё нормально. Опять-таки, как бы не так. Сейчас Уолтер был столь же зол, столь же больно ранен, как в первые дни после обнаружения измены. Вдобавок, он чисто физически чувствовал себя нехорошо, был в ярости из-за того, что едва не погиб, и в двойной ярости из-за того, что случилось это по его собственной воле, отравленной ревностью и обидой. Китти автоматически сделалась виноватой во всех бедах.

\- Это мой? – Уолтер кивнул, и нетрудно было догадаться, что кивок нацелен на живот Китти.

За минувшие недели у неё не появилось другого ответа помимо того, который она однажды уже дала.

\- Я правда не знаю, - с трудом выдавила она, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

Уолтер ничего не сказал, отвернулся и ушёл в свою спальню.

И всё стало плохо. Настолько плохо, что Китти разревелась, словно маленькая девочка, застав аму за уборкой вещей Уолтера. Старушка всего-то и перекладывала в корзину микроскоп, книги, бумаги, чтоб перенести из сарая в дом, а там бы хозяин сам разобрался, что оставить, что взять с собой. Но у Китти возникло болезненное, щемящее чувство, вопившее: они скоро уедут, а Уолтер, её Уолтер, которого она всей душой полюбила, останется здесь… Нет, не останется, его уже не существует. Если где и сохранилась частичка, так в этих записях, которые он делал день за днём, постепенно, пока менялся сам.

Ама сообразила, что звать хозяина не лучшая идея, и сбегала за Уоддингтоном. Тот, хоть и не лез в дела соседей, понимал, что за амнезией доктора кроется что-то ещё более тяжёлое, невыносимое для обоих супругов. Не стал расспрашивать, обнял Китти, привёл к себе, напоил чаем, совсем как в день, когда она с отчаяния подумывала заразиться холерой от лежавшего на улице трупа.

По части воспоминаний Уолтер не продвинулся дальше первых дней в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Он хорошо помнил лица больных, умирающих, особенно глаза одного мальчика, которому и пяти лет не было. Помнил свой страх и ощущение полной беспомощности, перемешанное с желанием помочь. Но относительно Китти не прояснилось ничего. С его точки зрения Китти решила не быть дурой, воспользоваться амнезией, прикинуться верной женой, безропотно последовавшей за сумасбродным мужем-гуманистом, и для полного счастья повесить на него потенциально чужого ребёнка.

За день до отъезда Уолтер спросил, прямо, без экивоков, сколько у Китти и Чарли это продолжалось, причём уточнил, что под «этим» подразумевает именно постель, а не предшествующие заигрывания, записочки и прочее.

Китти готова была одновременно сгореть от стыда и взорваться от злости. Но пришлось ответить.

\- Примерно год. – Она пыталась не отводить взгляд. Не получилось.

Уолтер усмехнулся, презрительно и горько, досадуя не столько на неё, сколько на себя за свою слепоту и глупость.

В прошлый раз он не решился на этот вопрос, да и сейчас задал не из праздного любопытства. Китти понимала, что Уолтер прикидывает, равные ли у него и Чарли шансы на отцовство. Как ни ужасно, она порадовалась, что её постельная связь с Таунсендом длилась долго, – если б всё ограничивалось парой месяцев или недель, вероятность отцовства Чарли была бы значительно выше на фоне двух лет бездетного брака.

Уоддингтон, добрая душа, попытался выступить в роли Купидона и, когда они с Уолтером остались наедине, в приятельском разговоре обмолвился, что не раз замечал, как сильно доктор Фэйн любит свою жену.

\- Вы сами-то её, случаем, не любили, – холодно прищурился Уолтер, - в порядке живой очереди?

Уоддингтон не съездил собеседнику по физиономии лишь потому, что не мог ударить человека, недавно перенесшего страшную болезнь.

Перед самым отъездом Китти долго сидела в комнате, рассматривая опустевшую обстановку. Мысленно прощалась с домом, с дорогими сердцу воспоминаниями, с недолгим семейным счастьем.

Пароход вёз их на север, к Шанхаю. Китти облюбовала скамейку на корме, Уолтер ушёл ближе к носовой части судна. Рядом с Китти сидело множество незнакомых людей, но, с горечью подумала она, ни один из них не был ей более чужим, чем её собственный муж.

Она понимала, что виновата перед ним. Но, если на то пошло, и у неё к Уолтеру есть претензии. Он изначально знал, что она его не любит, он два года был с ней зажатым и скучным. Если это не оправдание измены, то смягчающее обстоятельство. Китти не собиралась уподобляться нашкодившей собачонке, поджимать хвост и умоляюще заглядывать владельцу в глаза, ища прощения.

Уолтер быстро остыл, по крайней мере, внешне. Китти осознавала, что внутри он отнюдь не спокоен, но снаружи бактериолог вновь являл собой образец невозмутимого и сухого джентльмена. Он перестал презрительно усмехаться, не язвил, стал молчаливым и обращался к жене лишь в случае крайней необходимости. Жена отвечала той же монетой.

Через пару дней после приезда в Шанхай они, поговорив очень холодно, решили подождать, пока ребёнок родится и подрастёт. Если будет похож на Таунсенда – развод и никаких алиментов. Если не получится однозначно определить сходство ни с Чарли, ни с Уолтером – развод и минимальные алименты. Если окажется, что ребёнок всё-таки от Уолтера, – развод, полноценные алименты и, как минимум, право для отца видеться с сыном или дочерью в любое время. «Может, упростим и разведёмся сразу?» - саркастично предложила Китти. Сердце дрогнуло от этих слов. Внезапно недолгие, но такие яркие дни счастья в Мэй-Тан-Фу показались сном, а теперь она проснулась, возвратилась в серую реальность, и от этого хотелось выть волком. «Ну уж нет», - отчеканил Уолтер, и глаза у него были поистине льдистыми. «Почему?» Он не снизошёл до ответа, и в душе Китти вспыхнула искра надежды. Уолтер не дал этой искре ни единого повода превратиться в огонь. Скоро до Китти дошла настоящая причина отказа разводиться до родов. Появившееся на свет вне брака дитя считается незаконнорожденным, и вся ответственность за него на матери, отец, даже если это бывший муж, не имеет никаких прав. Зато при разводе после рождения ребёнка закон полностью на стороне отца, и тот, если захочет, запросто отнимет сына или дочь у бывшей жены. От юридического открытия, а главное – от того, что Уолтер всё это просчитал и гипотетически собирался применить на практике, Китти стало вконец паршиво.

 


	2. Волчица

Раньше для сливок британско-шанхайского общества скромный руководитель правительственной лаборатории был пустым местом, теперь же им живо заинтересовались. Фэйнов наперебой зазывали на обеды, походы в оперу, воскресные пикники, светские приёмы и прочие мероприятия, которые Уолтер терпеть не мог. А конкретно его, без жены, приглашали и в закрытые элитные клубы для джентльменов; члены таких клубов в основном занимались тем, что курили, лениво поигрывали в карты и активно гордились собой. Были ужины в самых респектабельных домах Шанхая, и дом Таунсендов не стал исключением.

Китти не пошла, использовав в качестве оправдания беременность и неважное самочувствие. (Положение миссис Фэйн было пока не очень заметно, но опытный глаз уже мог всё определить. А опытные глаза частенько сочетаются с длинными языками, и теперь грядущее прибавление в героическом семействе ни для кого не являлось секретом.) Уолтер не отказался от визита, не хватало ещё прятаться от Таунсенда. Если Чарли надо, пускай сам его избегает, придумывает отговорки и выкручивается, опыт по этой части у господина вице-консула богатый и не только в политике.

Однако Чарли держался раскованно. Уделил Фэйну ровно столько внимания, сколько полагалось по правилам приличия, сыпал шутками, пару раз выразил восхищение насчёт «смелого поступка истинного человеколюбца», предлагал сигары и выпивку. Не обделял вниманием и остальных гостей, а их в особняке Таунсендов собралось предостаточно. Уолтер, с которым каждый второй рвался перекинуться парой фраз, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Чарли же был аки рыба в воде.

Улучив момент, Фэйн предложил хозяину дома поговорить с глазу на глаз. В кабинете Чарльза бактериолог потребовал заплатить за молчание. Запрошенная сумма была кругленькой, но неужели, вопросил Уолтер, карьера стоит дешевле? Да, многие знали, что Чарли Таунсенд тот ещё донжуан, однако грязное бельё не перетряхивали, оно неизменно оставалось в тёмных ящиках. Но вдруг что-то выпадет на всеобщее обозрение? Нетрудно будет поднять и раздуть скандал, этим займётся даже не сам Уолтер, он лишь даст начало эстафете, которую с удовольствием подхватят враги Чарли – политические оппоненты и оскорблённые мужья других любовниц. И прощай, пост вице-консула. Что особенно замечательно, дурная слава имеет свойство рано или поздно догонять владельца, куда бы он ни сбежал и ни уехал. Так уместна ли в данном случае скупость?

Уолтер был не первым рогоносцем, пытавшимся схватить Чарли за горло, и раньше Таунсенд успешно выкручивался. Он и теперь не поддался эмоциям. Напомнил, что никаких доказательств у Фэйна нет.

\- А мне сейчас и не нужны доказательства, - хмыкнул бактериолог, небрежно оглядывая один из полочно-книжных рядов. – У меня есть кое-что получше – всеобщее сочувствие. Общественное мнение всецело на моей стороне. Я же герой. – Он вытащил и осмотрел пару книг. - Меня будут жалеть и поддерживать. Даже если не удастся ничего доказать, Вас, мистер Таунсенд, не перестанут обсуждать за спиной и по возможности избегать ради собственной репутации. – Уолтер говорил неспешно и негромко, своим обычным голосом занудного государственного служащего. Явно наслаждался ситуацией. Да, чёрт побери, он был обманут, был зол, он едва не умер. К ярости из-за измены примешивалось негодование из-за перенесённой холеры, душевные муки красочно дополнялись воспоминаниями о физических. Уолтер считал, что имеет полное право на компенсацию.

Чарли всегда казалось, что Фэйн из тех, кто скорее удавится, чем выставит личную жизнь напоказ. Но бритвенно-острые льдинки в глазах бактериолога давали понять, что сейчас от этого человека можно ожидать чего угодно.

\- У меня при себе нет таких денег. Мне нужно время, чтоб собрать всю сумму.

\- Либо придумать другой способ выкрутиться? – противно усмехнулся Уолтер, вернув очередную книжку на место. – Нанять кого-нибудь, чтоб мне устроили несчастный случай? – Пожалуй, от Таунсенда можно ожидать подобного. – Да, ты способен на такой идиотизм. Имей в виду: бессонными ночами в Мэй-Тан-Фу я вёл дневник, чтоб как-то отвлечься. Накропал пару тетрадок, вполне сойдёт за мемуары. – Его поза, изгиб губ, выражение глаз – всё было насквозь пропитано унизительной насмешкой. – Текст бездарный и примитивный, зато содержание – пальчики оближешь. Особенно начало, когда я пишу о том, почему решился на эту поездку, что толкнуло меня на отчаянный шаг. Может, я даже кое-что приукрасил. Литераторы моим трудом вряд ли восхитятся, но светские сплетники будут в восторге. Мемуары сейчас у моего нотариуса. Если со мной что-то случится, они тотчас отправятся в одно небезызвестное британское издательство. Там крепко ухватятся за эту сенсацию. Интересно, как быстро изданные в Англии книги добираются до Шанхая? Уверен, кто-нибудь обязательно захочет привезти пару экземпляров живущим здесь родственникам, когда поедет в гости. – Фэйн картинно похлопал глазами.

Чарли выдохнул сквозь зубы, вытянув руки по швам и сжав кулаки. Уолтер лишь приподнял брови и сообщил:

\- Меня устроит чек. Прямо сейчас.

Вице-консул не спешил кидаться за чековой книжкой. Фэйн пожал плечом и продолжил:

\- Или я могу вернуться к гостям, выпить пару бокалов вина, пригласить кого-нибудь в сад подышать свежим воздухом. Например, Скотта Бэйла, что скажешь? – (Бэйл и Таунсенд постоянно схлестывались и, будь их воля, пристрелили бы друг друга, но из-за политеса вынуждены были обмениваться визитами вежливости.) – Там мы пару минут поговорим о ерунде, а потом я, надрывно выдохнув, потеряю над собой контроль и вслух задамся извечными вопросами: почему женщины такие неблагодарные? Почему своим мужьям они предпочитают чужих? Как Китти могла так со мной поступить? Зачем я вообще сюда пришёл, если не могу без содрогания смотреть на хозяина дома? Потом для убедительности пьяно всхлипну на плече Бэйла, добавлю ещё парочку подробностей и драматично уйду в ночь. Как думаешь, когда поползут слухи? Я подозреваю, что шушукаться начнут ещё до конца приёма. Но если у тебя другое мнение, давай проверим опытным путём.

Стиснув зубы крепче прежнего, Таунсенд выписал чек.

\- Благодарю, - вежливо улыбнулся Уолтер, забирая бумажку.

\- Какие у меня гарантии, что ты будешь молчать? – процедил Чарли.

Фэйн прыснул и с очевидным удовольствием ответил:

\- Никаких. Больше тебе скажу: если ребёнок окажется похож на тебя, будешь платить алименты, и радуйся ещё, что неофициальные. Конечно, если не жаждешь, чтоб однажды мы счастливым семейством нагрянули к вам с Дороти в гости, ну или прислали открытку-фото, на которой чадо получилось особенно смахивающим на настоящего папу. – Его как будто озарила идея. – Слушай, а ты не хочешь стать крёстным? Забавно получится.

Трепетных чувств к религиозным таинствам Чарли не испытывал, однако предложение Уолтера стало для него последней каплей. Мельком пожалев Китти, которой приходится жить с эдаким монстром, вице-консул схватил бактериолога за грудки и притиснул к стене.

«Ну и?» - всем своим видом говорил не впечатлённый Фэйн. Опять поднял брови и презрительно рассмеялся. Оба знали, что будет, если Чарли попробует пустить в ход кулаки: Уолтеру не понадобится давать сдачи, он сможет отомстить куда изощрённее. Подождёт, пока на шум сбегутся гости, и устроит представление а-ля «Мало тебе было совратить мою жену, ты ещё и решил избить меня – человека, едва оправившегося от холеры!»

Чарли отступил.

\- Ты получил то, за чем явился. Убирайся.

\- А может, мне нужно ещё немного отдохнуть от шума вечеринки.

\- Тогда проваливай из моего дома.

\- Тебе не стыдно порочить гостеприимный облик своего жилища? Лучше сам возвращайся к гостям, а я задержусь здесь, почитаю что-нибудь. – Уолтер кивнул на полку со старинными фолиантами. Он сомневался, что их кто-то читал, скорее всего, они были приобретены и выставлены напоказ ради престижа. Вероятно, обошлись недёшево. – Может, возьму что-нибудь себе на память. Ты ведь не пожадничаешь?

Обнаружив себя в полушаге от покушения на убийство, Таунсенд сжал челюсти ещё сильнее, невнятно – однако пылко и совершенно нецензурно – выругался и удалился.

Уолтер примостился у стола, пристально рассматривая подставку для канцелярских принадлежностей. Ждать долго не пришлось, вскоре открылась дверь. Не та, которой полминуты назад яростно хлопнул Чарли, а та, которой почти не пользовались и о которой практически не помнили, хотя она не была потайной. При прежних хозяевах эта дверь соединяла кабинет с библиотекой, и потеряла свою актуальность, когда новые владельцы переделали библиотеку в подсобку.

\- Ловко придумано насчёт мемуаров.

\- Пришлось импровизировать.

\- У тебя неплохо получилось.

Проигнорировав похвалу, Фэйн подошёл к Дороти и подал полученный от Чарли чек. С обворожительной улыбкой она взяла «подарок», не забыв проверить указанную сумму.

Сам Уолтер сроду не додумался бы до подобного плана мести, а если б и додумался, то счёл чересчур низким. Однако Дороти сумела его убедить. Он был огорошен, когда она связалась с ним вскоре после возвращения Фэйнов в Шанхай, попросила о встрече и объявила, что отлично знает о похождениях драгоценного супруга и предлагает хорошенько проучить Чарли. И для Дороти, и для Уолтера дело было отнюдь не в деньгах. Бактериолог сразу заявил, что не возьмёт себе ни цента, пусть Дороти перешлёт его долю в Мэй-Тан-Фу как пожертвование монастырю.

\- Можешь продать что-нибудь из этого, - учёный указал на книги. – Рекомендую «Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэля» - прижизненное издание, выручишь приличную сумму.

\- Спасибо за совет.

Она словно благодарила за банальную формальность, и Уолтер поневоле поразился. Наивно было бы интересоваться, почему Дороти не бросила Чарли. Положение разведённой женщины не будет завидным, даже если вина полностью лежит на муже. Но почему Дороти просто терпит, судя по всему, не намекая супругу, что в курсе его интрижек? Фэйн не устоял и спросил.

Улыбка истинной леди сделалась ещё очаровательнее.

\- Жду.

\- Чего?

\- Его старости. Когда он станет дряхлым, непривлекательным, никому не нужным. – Она говорила с расстановкой, зачарованно. Её настолько воодушевляли эти перспективы, что ничуть не пугал тот факт, что сама она тоже не помолодеет. – Когда он будет беспомощным и не сможет ничего изменить, ничего сделать, только сожалеть, убиваться и горевать. – Дороти усмехнулась. – Хотя, если он умрёт раньше, например, попав в аварию, это меня тоже устроит, главное, чтоб скончался не сразу и у нас было время поболтать напоследок.

Уолтеру сделалось не по себе от гремучего сочетания светского тона, радушной улыбки и стального, бесчувственного взгляда.

\- Тогда-то я расскажу обо всём. О том, сколько денег мы с обманутыми мужьями из него вытянули, угрожая шантажом. Не считал же ты себя единственным? О том, как с некоторыми из них мы веселились и хохотали, обсуждая его глупую физиономию. – Слово «веселились» она произнесла как-то особенно, и Уолтер не сумел утаить любопытства, правда, на устный вопрос не решился. Но Дороти поняла без слов и рассмеялась приятным, серебристым смехом, который тренировала годами. Он пронял Уолтера до костей, будто колючий северный ветер. – Да, с некоторыми я спала. – Миссис Таунсенд прекрасно знала, что об их беседе Фэйн не расскажет ни единой душе, а если всё-таки попытается, никто ему не поверит. Она могла себе позволить если не снять, то приподнять маску, просто чтобы полюбоваться ошеломлённостью собеседника. Как бы репетируя предстоящие в далёком – или не очень – будущем объяснения с супругом. – Кстати, не только с мужьями – иногда и с самими жёнами. Между прочим, многие даже говорили, что я лучше Чарли. – Может быть, она лгала для усиления эффекта. Может, говорила чистую правду.

Уолтер был консерватором, но не ханжой. Всегда держался в стороне от порицаний и поучений, обвиняющих тех, кто предпочитает отношения с персонами своего же пола. В приличном обществе сия тема поднималась редко, но если уж на неё натыкались, практически каждый считал священным долгом заявить, как это мерзко и неестественно. Лично Уолтер всегда считал неестественным указывать другим людям, что они должны делать в собственной постели. Однако сейчас он пребывал в шоке, глубоком и беспросветном.

\- Об этом я тоже непременно расскажу моему ненаглядному, - завершила мысль Дороти. – Буду рассказывать изо дня в день, смакуя подробности. И буду смотреть ему в лицо. В глаза. – «Так же пристально, как смотрела перед замужеством и первые годы после, когда была глупой влюблённой девочкой». Чарли убил эту девочку, медленно и мучительно, да ещё сделал посмешищем для тех, кто обсуждал её за спиной. Пусть расплачивается за своё преступление.

На бактериолога подобно горной лавине обрушилось осознание того, сколь неистово Дороти ненавидит мужа. Неистовство перемешивается с ядом, крепнущим год от года, и однажды Чарли придётся выпить эту отраву, всю до последней капли.

\- Не волнуйся, Китти не в моём вкусе. Да и ты тоже.

\- Даже не знаю, что из этого приводит меня в большее отчаяние.

Неожиданно ему стало искренне жаль Чарли, потому что Уолтер ясно увидел будущее. У Дороти хватит ума не делиться секретами при свидетелях, и если Чарли попробует её обвинить, решив-таки развестись, он не сможет доказать ровным счётом ничего. На людях Дороти будет изображать оскорблённую добродетель, рыдать и горестно заламывать руки. Для всех, даже для своих детей, Чарли станет старым маразматиком, мучающим верную жену, которая без того натерпелась. Или другой вариант: Чарли не захочет или не сумеет публично обвинить жену, и ему останется лишь терпеть её изощрённые издевательства, принимать унижение за унижением без возможности защититься.

А ведь он, Уолтер, теперь косвенно к этому причастен. Всё, замарался их семейкой. Сделалось мерзко. Китти лучше него, она бы до такого не опустилась. Да и вообще, получается, у них дела обстоят лучше, честнее, чем у Таунсендов.

Чарли - кобель, резвый, холёный, недалёкий. И считает, что женат на какой-нибудь пуделихе или болонке. Он не видит, что рядом с ним не комнатная собачка, а волчица. Волчица, которая однажды наступит ему на горло и задушит, но не сразу. Иногда она будет давать немного вдохнуть, дабы подольше с упоением наблюдать, как он хрипит в агонии.

Впервые после Мэй-Тан-Фу Уолтеру хотелось, чтобы, когда он придёт домой, Китти была в гостиной или столовой – там, где с ней можно перекинуться парой фраз.

Ныне поведение Фэйнов друг с другом превратилось в безжизненную соседскую вежливость. Больше ни ссор, ни упрёков, ни попыток объясниться или высмеять объяснения, ни даже враждебности. Только хорошие манеры и подчёркнутое равнодушие.

Китти действительно находилась в гостиной. Лежала на диване и спала. Судя по книжке в руке, уснула за чтением. Уолтер не стал будить, накрыл пледом.

Когда бактериолог склонился над женой, ему показалось, что нечто подобное было раньше. Что он уже смотрел на неё, безмятежно спящую, и собирался нежно поцеловать, не потревожив. Только тогда вроде где-то рядом были дети, причём в немалом количестве.


	3. Криминальное прошлое

Хотелось бы Уолтеру, чтоб воспоминания снизошли на него озарением, единой вспышкой, враз осветившей всё прошлое. Или с их стороны было бы очень мило приходить в хронологическом порядке. Но нет, они появлялись вразнобой, перескакивая друг через друга, – значительные и мелкие, подробные и беглые, бушующие и спокойные; притом зачастую нагло делали вид, будто всегда были на своих местах и никуда не отлучались. Порой Уолтер не мог определить, когда возвратилась та или иная частичка прошлого, он просто осознавал, что она есть и «лежит» где положено.

Чем больше воспоминаний возвращалось, тем больше Уолтер становился тем, кого Китти уже не чаяла снова увидеть. Но она боялась обжечься ложной надеждой. А ему потребовалось время, чтобы систематизировать и осмыслить вновь обретённые события, эмоции и чувства. Бесполезно было пытаться выделить что-то главное – важно было всё, до последней мелочи. Однако некоторые воспоминания сияли ярче собратьев, а некоторые звучали громче в единой мелодии минувшего.

…

Так вот каково это – быть желанным. Когда не просто согласны на тебя, а не хотят, чтоб ты был каким-то или кем-то другим.

У неё нежная, очень чувствительная шея. Он давно заметил, но почему-то не пользовался этим. Уверенности не хватало. Зря. Судя по прерывистым вдохам и выдохам, близким к стонам, Китти нравятся эти его медленные, точечные поцелуи. Жилка, которую он чувствует губами, бьётся в такт бешеному пульсу. Затем губы Уолтера снова находят губы Китти, горячие и жадные.

Она тянет за ткань, ему ничего не остаётся, кроме как поднять руки, позволить жене снять с него майку и в ответ сделать то же с её сорочкой.

И, странное дело, Китти, когда-то без малейшего замешательства ратовавшая за включённый свет в спальне, смущается и порывается прикрыть грудь, правда, останавливается и посмеивается над собой. Она знает, что красива не меньше, чем в их первую брачную ночь, но сейчас ей действительно важно, что он о ней подумает, а потому немножко страшно. Сказать бы, что она самая красивая женщина, которую он когда-либо видел, но выйдет нелепо – как будто он многих повидал. (Не считать же случаи из медицинской практики; а без них только Китти и остаётся, Уолтер об этом ничуть не жалеет, пусть ему и хотелось бы быть более опытным. Ага, а ещё хотелось бы, чтоб в мире не было войн, убийств и болезней.)

\- Скажи мне,  _ что _ тебе нравится. – Уолтер не узнаёт собственного голоса. И не знает, кто больше удивился - Китти или он сам. Нет, ну когда он ещё так напьётся? А трезвым спросить вряд ли отважится.

\- Что я с  _ тобой _ .

Такого ответа он не ожидал и, собственно, иное имел в виду, но сердце аж подпрыгнуло.

Одежды на нём больше, чем на ней, потому он раздевается подольше. А она смотрит, протягивает руку, лёгким движением проходится по груди и животу Уолтера. Что совсем не смущает, наоборот, побуждает к ответным действиям. Впервые их не разделяет ни одежда, ни темнота, и можно без оглядки быть самими собой, видеть друг друга, узнавать друг друга.

Китти едва заметно выгибается навстречу его прикосновениям, словно боится что-то пропустить или не прочувствовать, и это раззадоривает. Она тоже изучает тело Уолтера, с энтузиазмом и ласковым любопытством. Поцелуй, который она оставляет над его сердцем, трепетный и тёплый, - безмолвное извинение и обещание впредь обращаться с этим сердцем бережнее; и первое, и второе он безоговорочно принимает.

Они снова меняются местами – Китти ложится на спину, Уолтер не столько над, сколько на ней и прекрасно знает, что она с радостью примет всё, что бы он ни сделал. Нечто раньше немыслимое становится самой естественной вещью на свете.

Китти использует любую возможность дотронуться до него - урывает для себя многое сверх стандартного набора, необязательное и прежде совсем ей не нужное, теперь же сделавшееся бесценным. Её ладони двигаются от его плеч до поясницы и обратно, следуют по линии позвоночника, поднимаются к волосам. Она целует страстно и в качестве платы требует ответных поцелуев, прижимая Уолтера к себе, подставляя губы, подбородок, шею, грудь.

Уже не обнимает, а цепляется за него, точно хочет вырваться и одновременно больше всего на свете боится отдалиться хоть на миллиметр. Утыкается лицом в его плечо, тут же откидывает голову на подушку. В исступлённо ускорившихся движениях, в быстром рваном дыхании, в широко распахнувшихся глазах и приоткрытых губах есть что-то беспомощное, умоляющее. Сейчас она полностью зависит от Уолтера, принадлежит ему вся без остатка, и в это мгновение он любит её сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Она вскрикивает и замирает. Но через несколько секунд возвращается к нему, к их ритму, чтобы Уолтер тоже смог получить причитающееся по праву. И он получает. Всё, что он раньше считал удовольствием, оказывается бледной тенью того, что может дать женщина, которая по-настоящему хочет быть с тобой, и того, что можешь подарить ты сам.

Китти смотрит на него, словно видит впервые. Гладит по волосам у виска и заявляет негромко, зато категорично:

\- Теперь ты мой. По-настоящему.

«Скорее, это ты моя. Я-то твоим был всегда». Он не озвучивает свои мысли, чтоб не испортить момент. Позже до него доходит значение её слов.

Кажется, за все два года брака они не целовались столько, сколько в нынешнюю ночь.

\- У меня есть тётя - Энн, - неожиданно начинает Китти, лёжа рядом с ним, глядя вверх и поглаживая его руку, обхватывающую её талию. – В детстве я заглядывалась на её медальон - подвеску с полумесяцем и малюсенькими звёздочками из сапфира… Прелестный, прямо сказочный. – Она опускает веки. Уолтер не понимает, с чего Китти начала этот разговор, но не перебивает. Она такая красивая, такая нежная, такая настоящая. Свет лампы покрывает всё её тело прозрачным золотом, на кудряшках играют приглушённые блики. – Однажды, когда тётя Энн с мужем гостили у нас, я пробралась в их комнату, пока остальные ужинали, и стащила этот медальон из шкатулки. Полночи сидела у себя в спальне, разглядывала его и не могла наглядеться. Так и уснула, сжимая в кулаке… – Она расплывается в плутоватой самоироничной улыбке. – Во время завтрака я вернула медальон на место, никто ничего не заметил. Но всё равно, получается, что часов эдак десять я была настоящей воровкой.

Его ладонь плавно перемещается с бока Китти на живот, движется выше, мягко ласкает. Он колеблется, однако всё-таки спрашивает:

\- К чему был этот экскурс в твоё криминальное прошлое?

Она смеётся.

\- Я никогда никому не рассказывала о том случае. Мне хочется, чтоб было что-то, что знаешь обо мне только ты. – Глаза Китти блестят пьяно и счастливо, а взгляд постоянно теряет цель. У неё кружится голова, так же, как у него.

Он тронут.

\- Спасибо.

Китти переворачивается на бок и придвигается к Уолтеру ещё ближе.

…

\- Отец я?

\- Я правда не знаю. Прости меня.

Сперва он злится на неё. Почему она не могла солгать? Разве так сложно сказать «Да»? Всего одно маленькое слово ради них обоих!

Но тут же понимает, что смалодушничал, что ей не легче чем ему. Китти страшно, она плачет. Она сама была бы рада ответить утвердительно, но не хочет его обманывать. И он ценит это.

Гордость шипит и жалит, требует, чтоб Уолтер вспылил, оттолкнул жену, ушёл. Но гордость не согреет его ночью, не поцелует утром, не заставит улыбнуться днём и не спросит, как прошёл день, вечером.

\- Что ж. – Как много зависит от решения, которое он примет сейчас. – Теперь это неважно, ведь так?

\- Нет. Нет, неважно. – Выдохнув, Китти обнимает его. Она дрожит. Всхлипывает.

Он гладит её по спине, прижимая к себе крепче.

\- Ш-ш-ш.

Китти всхлипывает снова.

\- Я думала, что потеряю тебя.

\- Нет, Китти. Я с тобой. С вами обоими.

…

Он ни разу не позволил себе прямо подумать об этом, и всё же иногда, на грани подсознания, задавался вопросом: как было у Китти с Чарли, и чему из того, что теперь отдавалось Уолтеру, она научилась с Таунсендом.

Сейчас он точно знает, что из сделанного для него, Уолтера, Китти никогда не делала для Чарли. Она не была с Таунсендом в худшие моменты его жизни, начхав на опасность и не испытывая отвращения из-за мерзких деталей, сопровождающих холеру. Не делила с ним его боль, не держала за руку, не бросала все свои силы на то, чтоб облегчить его страдания. Не уговаривала, не просила и не требовала, чтобы он боролся, не шептала дрожащим от эмоций и страха голосом: «Держись, пожалуйста. Милый, всё будет хорошо, потерпи ещё немного. Не сдавайся. Ради меня. Дурачок, я же теперь тебя так люблю. Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста».

Ему легче. Худшее позади. Не только худшее, но и вообще всё. Уолтер рад, что боли уже нет. И счастлив, что Китти не пришлось испытать это на себе. Страшно подумать, что он сам, сознательно подверг её такому риску. Она всего лишь влюбилась и не желала никому зла. А он, он намеренно поставил её жизнь под угрозу, фактически пытался убить.

Не хочется умирать, но если б появился выбор – вернуться в Шанхай, к прошлому и к прежним отношениям с женой, или оставить всё как есть, Уолтер выбрал бы второй вариант. Последние недели были самыми счастливыми в его жизни, он ни на что бы их не променял. Он ведь раньше только мечтал быть любимым в ответ, но даже не представлял, как это прекрасно. Оно того стоило.

Он видит, сколько ошибок совершил в прошлом, и видит, как мог бы всё исправить в будущем, какая замечательная жизнь могла бы быть у них с Китти. «Бы» горчит и колется, но ничего не поделаешь. Он хочет сказать Китти, как глубоко и нежно любит её, как рад, что она есть в его жизни, как отчаянно желает, чтобы у неё всё было хорошо, как категорически запрещает ей в чём-то себя винить. Но на всё это у него нет сил. Он способен лишь позвать её и, едва шевеля губами, попросить прощения. И сдаться на милость пустоте.

\- Уолтер. Мне жаль. 

В глазах темно, однако он слышит, что Китти плачет. Уолтер не хочет, чтоб она страдала. И всё-таки он благодарен ей за эти рыдания, такие искренние.

Следом за темнотой вступает в свои права тишина.

Потом появляются два блестящих круга или, скорее, овала. Странно, он слышал рассказы про туннель, но про один. Никто не говорил, что туннелей два и они, вдобавок, подёргиваются туда-сюда. И ещё между ними… нос.

Уолтер моргает и осознаёт, что над ним склонился человек – китаец в очках. Его ассистент.

_ _ _ 

  Китти была уверена, что Уолтер начал вспоминать, и почти уверена, что он уже вспомнил всё. Почему он тогда не рассказывает, лишь порой смотрит на неё виновато и потерянно? Боится, что она слишком обижена и не примет его обратно? Опасения не совсем беспочвенные, Китти злилась на мужа из-за его поведения и из-за того, что ей пришлось пережить это дважды, как будто одного периода, полного презрения и молчаливой ненависти, ей не хватило с лихвой.   
  Но она бы согласилась и на два, и на три, и на десять таких периодов, лишь бы Уолтер жил. Ни разу, даже в самые горькие моменты, когда от досады и боли выступали слёзы, она не пожалела, что Уолтер не умер. Если б он навсегда остался обозлённым на неё и они в итоге развелись, это и то лучше, чем его смерть. Китти любила мужа и желала ему только добра, пусть порой и хотелось одарить благоверного оплеухой.   
  Она уже собиралась сама завести беседу на тему "А ты точно ничего не вспомнил?" и как раз обдумывала предстоящий разговор, когда в дверь комнаты постучали. Уолтер - в такой час больше некому. Она ещё не спала и не выключала лампу, хотя дело близилось к полуночи.   
  - Да.   
  Дверь открылась, явив Уолтера в пижаме. Он сейчас напоминал себя же, пришедшего к ней в их первую ночь здесь, - причина другая, а неумело скрываемые смущение и неуверенность те же. Китти боялась, что он пустится в долгие объяснения, от волнения запутается, разозлится на себя и просто уйдёт. Похоже, сам Уолтер тоже этого боялся, потому после нескольких секунд колебаний вздохнул и спросил:   
  - Можно к тебе?   
  Китти закивала и пододвинулась. Уолтер не лёг к ней, а присел рядом, взял её за руку. Ему было трудно. Но и ей нелегко.   
  - Я помню.   
  - Я знаю.   
  Он не особо удивился, однако вина во взгляде заполыхала с новой силой. Китти стало так жаль его. Она поняла, что не может злиться на него и не будет в угоду самолюбию что-то изображать, кочевряжиться и якобы раздумывать, простить его или нет.   
  Уолтер сжал губы, едва заметно покачал головой. Он делал так же перед тем, как предложить ей выйти за него. Воспоминание обдало Китти уютным теплом.   
  - Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтоб я был твоим мужем? - спросил Уолтер тише, чем собирался.   
  - Очень, - ответила Китти без малейшей паузы. - А ты хочешь, чтоб я оставалась твоей женой? - Она положила ладонь на свой живот. - Несмотря ни на что. - Ни требования, ни претензии, наоборот - неподдельная тревога и готовность понять, принять сомнения или даже отказ.   
  Сначала добрая счастливая улыбка заискрилась в глазах Уолтера и лишь затем появилась на губах. Он положил свободную ладонь поверх ладони Китти.   
  - Больше всего на свете.

 


	4. Стивен

Очень скоро они вернулись в Англию.

Вопреки всем словам, оба отчаянно надеялись, что Уолтер окажется отцом, что малыш будет похож на него.

Мальчика назвали Уолтером Стивеном. На первом имени настояла Китти, хотя её муж не видел в этом смысла. Имя не увеличит шансы на отцовство и не повлияет на отношение к ребёнку. Да банально неудобно, когда под одной крышей живут тёзки, периодически возникает путаница. Вариант «Уолтер-младший» не прижился, постепенно вперёд вышло второе имя. Впрочем, сам Стивен, подрастя, незнакомым людям для начала представлялся Уолтером.

Задолго до того, как парнишка начал говорить полными предложениями, стало ясно, что он от Чарли. В чертах лица, в мимике проскальзывало нечто слишком явное, чтоб это игнорировать.

Как ни странно, Китти пришлось тяжелее. Уолтер не испытывал восторга, но не собирался отступаться от своих слов – когда-то он сказал, что это не важно. Было неважно тогда, неважным осталось и теперь. (Нет, по совести-то говоря, важно, да не настолько, чтоб рушить семью или плохо относиться к ребёнку, который ничем не провинился.) Китти же чувствовала и вину, и стыд, и страх. Она боялась любить собственного сына, как будто это станет оскорблением для Уолтера. Когда из детской доносился плач или Стивен, учась ходить, шлёпался на пятую точку, первым, естественным, побуждением было броситься проверять, в порядке ли маленький, приласкать, успокоить. Китти одёргивала себя, шла неторопливо; а иногда вовсе оставалась на месте, мол, поревит и сам успокоится.

\- Китти, так не годится, - как-то раз сказал Уолтер. Без осуждения и напора, а вкрадчиво и успокаивающе. Он помедлил, боясь ошибиться с выбором подходящих слов. – Если ты думаешь, что мне это доставляет какое-то удовлетворение, то напрасно. Я совершенно не хочу, чтоб кому-то из нас было плохо. Милая. – Он погладил жену пальцем по щеке. – Нельзя чувствовать себя чужим в своей же семье, я ни за что не пожелаю такого Стивену. – Он улыбнулся и добавил: - Нашему Стивену.

Однажды ночью Китти проснулась и обнаружила, что мужа нет рядом. Нашёлся он в детской. Видимо, Стивен расплакался, и Уолтер не стал будить жену.

Бактериолог преуспел в успокоении. Стивен мирно сидел на руках Уолтера, держа игрушечную машинку, правда, обращая на неё мало внимания. А Уолтер стоял возле окна, улыбался, говорил негромко и очень ласково:

\- …Летом обязательно побываем на море. Ты же ещё не знаешь, что это такое. Море это когда много-много воды, тебе понравится. Мы с тобой будем строить замки из песка и распугивать чаек. А вот учиться плавать тебе, думаю, пока рановато. – Он увидел Китти, зачарованно наблюдающую за ними с порога. Улыбнулся шире. – Иди к нам.

Она подошла, встала спиной к окну, одной рукой провела по плечу Уолтера, второй – по виску и затылку Стивена. Поцеловала сына в висок, мужа в губы, обняла обоих.

\- Мои мальчики.

Летом они действительно поехали на море, правда, ни разу не искупались - волны бушевали такие, что не стоило лишний раз соваться к воде. Когда не было дождя, семья охотно гуляла по окрестностям. Если же чересчур пухлые тёмные тучи заставляли опасаться, что дождь вот-вот грянет, Фэйны оставались в саду небольшого коттеджа, который снимали. Стивен познавал мир, ему было интересно всё. Он рассматривал цветы и листья, заглядывался на птиц и бабочек, которые, к его разочарованию, вспархивали и улетали, стоило к ним немного приблизиться. Зато одна божья коровка не спешила удирать и даже перебралась к Стивену на ладошку. Мальчик пристально разглядывал ярко-красного жучка.

\- Красивая, правда? – спросил Уолтер, присев рядом на корточки. «Подложил» свою ладонь под ладонь Стивена. Видел, что мальчик готов вот-вот раздавить божью коровку, не со зла, просто из любопытства.

Китти тоже видела и невольно подумала, что это похоже на Чарли – сделать что-нибудь непоправимое, не задумываясь о том, сколько боли принесёт поступок. Так что дело касалось не только жизни и смерти божьей коровки; тем более что Уолтер успел бы остановить Стивена, надумай тот сжать пятерню.

\- Она совсем маленькая, - продолжал Уолтер. Трудно сказать, кто опасливее следил за ситуацией – он или Китти. – Ей будет очень больно, если ты её стиснешь.

Детские пальчики медленно согнулись, стремясь превратить ладонь в кулак, но остановились и выпрямились снова. Стивен засмеялся, глядя на божью коровку. А она поползала ещё несколько секунд и улетела.

\- Молодец. – Уолтер сам не подозревал, как сильно был напряжён. Теперь напряжение ушло. – Молодец. – Он улыбнулся и поцеловал сына в макушку.

Это было за месяц до Дня Рождения Китти, отмечали который уже в Лондоне.

\- Закрой глаза, - попросил Уолтер поздно вечером, когда гости разошлись.

Китти рассматривала презентованную кем-то картину, прислонённую к стене, а Уолтер едва вернулся из кабинета. Под конец праздника к ним явился кто-то, кого Уолтер сам вышел встречать и не пригласил внутрь. Похоже, курьер. Китти догадывалась о чём-то подобном, со второй половины дня ей было ясно, что муж чего-то ждёт и нервничает. А поскольку он не подарил ничего ни утром, ни позже, несложно было сообразить, что её подарок по каким-то причинам запаздывает.

Для проформы изобразив недоумение – и не сумев скрыть довольную улыбку, - Китти выполнила просьбу.

Нечто маленькое и холодное коснулось её кожи чуть выше груди и сразу «подтянулось» ближе к шее. Китти почувствовала цепочку, которую Уолтер быстро застегнул.

\- Что это? – Вопрос банальный и глупый, но бывают обстоятельства, при которых иного трудно ожидать. Китти дотронулась пальцами до подвески, нащупала объёмный узор. Опустила взгляд на медальон, после обернулась к Уолтеру. – Тот самый? – Она сразу поняла, что не копия. - Как ты его достал?!

\- Написал твоей тёте, сказал, что это твоя детская мечта, предложил выкупить. Она согласилась. Его доставили вчера, но оказалось, что надо поменять цепочку и сделать кое-что ещё по мелочи.

Китти встала перед зеркалом, продолжая касаться украшения. На новой серебряной цепочке поблескивала серебряная же подвеска овальной формы с инкрустацией из сапфира – полумесяц и несколько крошечных звёзд. Удивительно, но медальон казался Китти таким же волшебно-загадочным, как в детстве. Он был даже лучше, потому что сейчас значил куда больше, связывая её с любимым человеком.

\- У меня нет слов.

Уолтер, стоявший за спиной жены, расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

\- Спасибо. – Она повернулась и обвила его шею руками.

\- Тебе правда нравится?

\- Я в восторге!

\- Значит, я не зря старался.

\- Определённо.

Конечно, проверить нельзя, однако Китти почему-то не сомневалась, что именно в этот вечер Уолтер подарил ей кое-что ещё.

 


	5. Цветы и эклеры

За последние два-три года Чарли Таунсенд стал рассеяннее и раздражительнее. Он сам не понимал, что конкретно его нервирует. Вроде всё прекрасно – он по-прежнему хорош, планомерно поднимается по карьерной лестнице, жена умница, дети пристроены, старший скоро поступает в Оксфорд. Казалось бы, живи и радуйся; собственно, именно этим Чарли занимался. Но порой – с каждый годом, с каждым месяцем чаще и чаще – у него возникало смутное ощущение, для которого не находилось пригодного слова. Словно кто-то загонял в угол или набрасывал петлю на шею, а Чарли не мог сопротивляться, потому что не знал, откуда исходит угроза. Обычно ему удавалось убедить себя, что это игра воображения, подогретого мелкими семейными неприятностями. Чарли никогда не чувствовал, что ему жизненно нужна семья, но теперь начал осознавать, что и он своей семье не слишком нужен. Дороти всегда – за исключением, пожалуй, первых лет брака – была сдержанной и рассудительной, а сыновья с малолетства воспитывались в престижных частных школах вдалеке от родителей, и тёплой близости между ними и отцом не существовало никогда, Чарли к этому и не стремился. Маленькие дети его утомляли, вникать с подростковые проблемы он тем паче не жаждал, ему нужен был успешный конечный результат – здоровые, образованные и перспективные взрослые отпрыски, которыми можно гордиться.

Он обрадовался, когда выпала возможность на месяц уехать в Лондон. Здесь свободнее дышалось; и хотелось тоскливо подвывать от мысли о возвращении в Китай, к Дороти, а ещё больше – от неизбежности этого возвращения. Как будто даже сбежав из тюрьмы, он остался в ловушке.

Надо же такому случиться – посреди улицы взять да встретить Китти Фэйн. А она тоже ничуть не подурнела за минувшие годы. Сколько они не виделись? Лет пять-шесть. Чарли слегка разочаровала её реакция. Ни радости, ни смущения хотя бы для вида. Он бросил на неё взгляд, когда, присев, пожимал руку её сыну (стараясь не заострять внимание на том, что мальчик подал ему ладонь, которой только что вытирал нос). Китти оставалась безмятежной.

Узнав возраст Уолтера-младшего, Чарли понял, что мальчик может быть его творением. Таунсенд не возражал. Ему бы этого хотелось. Открытие стало неожиданным для самого Чарли. Зачем ему ещё один ребёнок? У него и так трое сыновей… Никто из которых не привязан к нему по-настоящему. Вряд ли можно рассчитывать на искреннюю заботу в старости, как ни крути – приближающейся. Вероятно, для Чарли это последний шанс обеспечить себя искренне любящим сыном. Таунсенд присмотрелся к юному Уолтеру, выискивая собственные черты. Поиски вроде увенчались успехом, правда, Чарльз не мог гарантировать, что тут опять не вмешалось его воображение, поверить которому очень, очень хотелось. Ладно, прежде всего надо узнать, в разводе ли Китти. Если нет – невелика важность. Чарли словно глотнул свежего воздуха, настолько воодушевился, что перестал бояться мемуаров доктора Фэйна или иной расплаты. Ибо на другой чаше весов было нечто более страшное, хотя пока неопределённое. Он прикинул: его финансы вполне позволяют снять квартиру для Китти с ребёнком и выплачивать содержание.

\- Китти. Я пробуду в Лондоне три недели, возможно, мы…

\- Прощайте, мистер Таунсенд. – Она улыбалась с формальной доброжелательностью.

Ему оставалось лишь сказать:

\- Прощайте, миссис Фэйн. – И пойти своей дорогой.

\- Мамочка, кто это был? – спросил Стивен, продолжая держать Китти за руку и норовя сменить ходьбу на припрыжки. Мальчишки в этом возрасте такие непоседы.

\- Никто, милый, никто.

Потеряв интерес, которого и так было немного, Стивен живо переключился на другую тему.

\- Ма-ам, мы долго пробудем у дедушки?

\- Наверно, как обычно. – Пару раз в месяц Фэйны обедали у родителей Китти. Недавно миссис Гарстин уехала навестить родственников, и нынче мистер Гарстин принимал гостей один. Дорис, её муж и дети тоже собирались прийти. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Мы с папой сегодня смотрим на звёзды.

\- Точно. – Сунув букет под мышку, Китти потрепала сына по щеке. – Как я могла забыть? Не волнуйся, мы вернёмся домой до темноты.

Недавно Стивен увлекся звёздами, а сегодня вечером обещали метеоритный дождь, Уолтер по этому случаю позаимствовал переносной телескоп у коллеги и уже оборудовал наблюдательный пункт подле окна в спальне Стивена.

Бактериолог покупал или брал в библиотеке книжки по астрономии, более-менее рассчитанные на детскую аудиторию; Уолтер со Стивеном вместе их читали, рассматривали и сравнивали картинки, иногда лезли в словари за толкованием какого-нибудь особо заковыристого слова. В такие моменты эти двое были настолько похожи, что Китти начинала сомневаться в отцовстве Чарли. Хотя, чего там сомневаться, Чарли в любом случае не приходился Стивену отцом. Не исключено, что выражение «Отец не тот, кто зачал, а тот, кто воспитал» некогда придумала хваткая женщина с пятью детьми от разных мужчин. Но это не значит, что оно неправдиво.

Китти и Стивен подошли у кондитерской, где их поджидали.

\- Выбрали десерт? – полюбопытствовала Китти. Целоваться посреди людной улицы не стоит, а вот провести ладонью от плеча до локтя мужа не возбраняется.

\- Выбрали, - Уолтер гордо предъявил картонную коробку, перевязанную тесьмой. - С трудом. Я уже боялся, что придётся скупить весь магазин, но в итоге мы остановились на шоколадных эклерах. – Он заговорщически поглядел на девочку, которая стояла рядом.

Девочка хихикнула.

\- Папа, тебе помочь? – спросил Стивен с очаровательной серьёзностью, свойственной детям, которые хотят вести себя по-взрослому.

\- Если тебе не трудно, - с шутливой церемонностью ответил Уолтер и передал сыну коробку.

\- Какие красивые, - протянула Айрис, поглядев на цветы.

\- Думаешь, дедушке понравится?

\- Ага.

Китти погладила трёхлетнюю дочку по тёмным кудряшкам. Девочка тоже засмеялась. Внешне Айрис была больше похожа на мать. («Хвала природе, - посмеивался Уолтер. – Представляешь, каково бы ей пришлось с моим подбородком?» «Не наговаривай, у тебя замечательный подбородок, - откликалась Китти в том же тоне. - А вот твои брови впрямь могли бы подпортить ей жизнь». «Эй!») Но в улыбке проявлялось что-то бесспорно отцовское, по-хорошему простое и доброе. А ещё у Айрис были глаза Уолтера, такие же синие и проницательные.

После обеда мистер Гарстин дремал в любимом кресле на веранде, все дети играли в саду под присмотром Дорис и Джеффри, а Китти и Уолтер задержались в гостиной. Китти не хотелось упоминать о Таунсенде, но лучше она сама сейчас расскажет, чем Стивен случайно упомянет и получится, что Китти скрывала от мужа встречу с бывшим любовником.

\- Я видела Чарли Таунсенда сегодня. Мы случайно столкнулись на улице, когда я и Стивен вышли из цветочного магазина. – Она с тревогой вглядывалась в лицо Уолтера. Сейчас он нахмурится, сожмёт губы, покачает головой…

Ничего этого Уолтер не сделал. Он не засветился от счастья, но не встревожился и не обиделся.

\- Как у него дела?

\- Я не интересовалась. Мы обменялись несколькими фразами. – Скуксившись, она потёрла переносицу. – Представляешь, он пытался предложить мне встретиться снова.

\- Ты демонстративно оскорбилась?

\- Нет, холодно попрощалась. Уолтер, всё точно нормально?

\- Разумеется. Почему что-то должно быть ненормально? – Уолтер подошёл к ней ближе, погладил по плечам.

Он знал, что тогда в Шанхае крепко напугал Таунсенда. И если теперь Чарли осмелился на попытку снова приударить за Китти, значит, он близок к отчаянию. А Дороти впрямь настроена серьёзно.

Бактериолог не мог радоваться или злорадствовать - только испытывать жалость. Если на то пошло, он многим обязан Чарли (что не отменяет желания съездить «благодетелю» по физиономии). Ну правда, Уолтер и Китти никогда не были бы по-настоящему счастливы, если б не вся эта история, начавшаяся с измены. И у них не было бы Стивена, любознательного и забавного мальчишки, обожающего всю семью и особенно отца. Уолтер ведь тоже в нём тоже души не чаял. Другими словами, бактериолог нисколько бы не расстроился, если б Чарльза Таунсенда переехал автобус, но сам бы его толкать под этот автобус не стал.

Уолтер посмотрел в окно. Стивен с кузенами носился по лужайке, гоняя мяч. Айрис устраивала куклам чаепитие, сидя на расстеленном у клумбы покрывале.

\- Всё прекрасно. – Уолтер улыбнулся жене.

Китти улыбнулась в ответ. Она взяла мужа за одну руку, потом за другую. Их пальцы переплелись, да и губы недолго оставались порознь.

В вазе на столе стояли свежие цветы, которые не завянут ещё очень долго.

 


End file.
